


On Her Lips I Could Taste the Stars

by lokiroslin



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anna does not exist as a love interest in this story, F/M, Heartbreak, Hewlett in love, I don't know what these characters are doing but they have a mind all their own, Just a thought, Kidnapping, OFC/POC, POC love interest, Possible Character Death, Smut, porn possibly with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiroslin/pseuds/lokiroslin
Summary: Honestly this is something that came out of my brain at 2 am and would not leave me alone.Essentially it is and alternate story about if Anna Strong had never been Edmund's love interest. There will be angst, smut, and of course a general plot line. Honestly, just read it and tell me what you think because these characters have a mind of their own and I am just writing as they tell me.





	1. May the Rosebud be watered

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Edmund, and everything to do with Turn does NOT belong to me, but Bella of she's mine alright.

I had been working for Mrs. Strong since I was born, but when the British set up post in Setauket I was 21 years old and when Major Hewlett told Mrs. Strong all us slaves were to be made except for Abigail and myself I was 22. Abigail was sent to York city, but me? I was sent directly to Major Hewlett himself.  
I was taken to the old church on the hill which served as the regular’s camp. When I first walked in to the church, I noticed that the church had been cleared of the pews. In the center of the room I noticed that there was only one desk and that behind it was a man in a bright red uniform. When I raised my eyes enough to get a look at him, I noticed that he looked incredibly pale next to that bright blood red but when he raised his eyes just before I lowered mine, I noticed that his eyes seemed so kind. But so tired.  
“What is your name?” His voice came out in a deep raspy sort of tone that was both pleasing and a whisper of authority. Said as if he feared that he would scare me if he asked too loudly.  
“Bella, sir.” As I spoke, he rose and walked around his desk as if that would help him hear me better, and I could feel him looking at me although I kept my eyes on his boots.  
“Beautiful. That is…the Spanish translation of your name. I did not mean to…to say you were beautiful. Although that is not to say... not to say that you are not beautiful.” He stopped his rambling and closed his eyes as I lifted my head at his stammering then quickly looked down again. “Let us start from the beginning, shall we? I am sure you know my name, however if not I am Major Hewlett, and after the liquidation of Mrs. Strong’s property and the freeing of her slaves I seek to employ you if you are willing?”  
“Yes, Major.”  
“Good, now a few questions. Are you able to read and write?” I paused wondering is this was a trick, and if I would be punished if I answered in the affirmative.  
“I only ask, because if you cannot I will need to teach you how; as your position I will require of you demands this skill.”  
“Yes, Major I can read, and write, but I struggle with some more difficult words.”  
“That is fine, if you find a word you do not know the meaning or the spelling of you are to ask me directly. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, Major.”  
“Good, other duties you will pick up as we go along, but one thing I must demand.” With this he stepped so close I could feel his heat through my shawl and his coat almost as if he was telling me a secret, and I was desperate to know what he wanted me to know. The next thing I knew he placed his first finger beneath my chin and raised my face to look at him straight on.  
“You must always look me in the eyes when I address you or when you wish to speak to me. In this war I am constantly lied to and I will know if you are lying to me only if I can see your eyes. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, Major.” I responded meekly because truthfully being so close to the Major I was able to look deeply into his eyes. My breathing began to pick up and my heart rate had sky rocketed with his closeness. The Major seemed to be similarly affected as we stood there for several moments with his finger still resting under my chin. His hand twitched as if he were about to cup my face into his hand. Alone, in the Garrison I could hear the birds chirping, the sun beaming through the windows of the church, and our labored breathing falling into sync as the seconds ticked by. I couldn’t tell you how many minutes passed before the Major said, “I…um… I will also require you most evenings, so you will reside at Whitehall with me.”  
My heart plunged to the floor in my chest. I thought that the Major was a respectful man, and I never would have expected such a declaration from him. In my 22 years as a slave I had been blessed to be able to keep my innocence, however I reasoned that if that was the price to pay for steady work, pay, lodgings, and clothes then so be it. I simply nodded my head in compliance as I could not utter a single word. After our talk the Major ran through some more simple tasks I was to complete throughout my day starting that day.  
Once we arrived at Whitehall Major Hewlett stopped me just before we were to cross the threshold and said, “Your room will be immediately next to mine so once you have settled in properly come by my room for your end of day’s tasks. Normally, you will help Aberdeen, but as it is your first day and you have worked so hard today that I believe you have earned the rest bit.” And with that he walked in to the house and up the stairs ahead of me with my small trunk held between his hands. The Major showed me to my room placing my trunk on the bed, then left presently with a small smile upon his face and a nod in my direction as his signal that he was taking his leave to get ready for dinner.  
My dinner was waiting for me on my writing desk in the corner covered to keep it warm. The room was warm due to the fire that was burning in the hearth as well as the colors. My coverlet was a mossy green and the large bed was comprised of mostly of deep rich browns and a cream so perfect for a moment I thought it was milk. As I stood in my room taking it in and looking around, I could hear the Major in his room fiddling about as he readied for dinner and began to feel the gravity of what would happen after dinner is finished downstairs.  
“Would he want me already disrobed?” I thought softly to myself. I decided that he probably would, and so I set about removing all my clothes save my shift while Major Hewlett discussed with Mr. Woodhull senior. Butterflies had been swarming about in my stomach for probably thirty minutes, and finally the Major entered his rooms humming to himself as I stood in the middle of his room just in front of his bed. I was awkwardly fidgeting with my shift silently thanking God that at least the Major was not an ugly or ungroomed man. Once he opened the door to his room and turned to close his door behind himself, he began to divest himself of his coat as he turned around and he froze mid-motion when he saw me standing in his room staring at the floor. His sharp inhalation caught my attention, because it was one of shocked disbelief. It was then that I started to believe I had misunderstood something.  
“Good God in Heaven!” he said in a rushed shocked whisper, “Why… Ms. Bella why are you in my room undressed! Oh God!”  
“You said that you would require me most evenings, and I have heard the rumors about former slaves and their employers…” I spoke as quickly as I could even as he finished removing his red coat and hurriedly wrapped me within it. My eyes were still wide as he said,  
“Ms. Bella, I meant for you to be helping me write my evening correspondence… My God I would never expect you to preform… to ever…” My eyes cast themselves downward for the first time since the Major told me to look him in the face.  
“I would say that I was sorry Major, but in truth I am relieved.”  
“Relieved, why? Did your former master require such a thing from you?”  
I slid my arms through the arms of his jacket and wrapped the front of the coat around me to have a makeshift outfit so that I could continue the conversation without feeling the breeze made from the Major pacing stiffly back and forth. “No, but as I said I have heard stories of former slaves who go to work for your men, and they report that the regulars have a varied and voracious appetites for females like me.”  
“Bella,” he said solemnly, and I looked up at him because this was the first time, he addressed me with just my first name and not a formal Miss in front of it. “Do you think I would do that? Have I given you that impression if I have please telling me how and I will try to rectify the habit immediately?”  
“It was not anything specific I just assumed, and I should not have.” I took his hand as he had begun to look at the floor in shame. “I am sorry I will retire to my room now. Should I wake you in the morning or do you prefer to raise yourself?” I said directly into his soft sweet eyes.  
“Would you be made uncomfortable by waking me in the morning?” He asked hesitantly looking into my eyes with so much hope that he had not frightened me away from my position.  
“No, Major I would be delighted to do so. I hope that you will forgive my assumption.” I said with a small smile to reassure him.  
“Ms. Bella if we never speak of this incident again it will be too soon, so why don’t you go through the adjoining door and when you wake me in the morning you can bring my coat back. I hope you sleep well Ms. Bella, but you wake me if you have any trouble sleeping okay?”  
“I will Major and thank you again truly.”  
“For what Ms. Bella?”  
“For allowing me any honor at all let alone allowing me to keep mine.” In that instant I could see the recognition of what I was alluding to dawn on his face as he looked down at my state of undress, and I watched the recognition pass just as quickly as a blush spread across his wide cheeks.  
“Ah, well think nothing of it. I will need you at your best tomorrow, so goodnight Ms. Bella.”  
“Goodnight Major.


	2. The heat of Spring in the Dead of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are taking a turn for the interesting. What happens when 10 months have passed, and it is the Major's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I do not own Turn or any reference therein I just own Bella. All errors are my own cause what is proof reading?

10 months later:  
It is now fall, but winter was quickly approaching. Major Hewlett and I had fallen into our own routine that felt more like a dance than a set of chores every day. From the moment I woke him at dawn with his basin of warm water and his shaving kit already warmed with a fresh towel next to it, to buttoning and tying him into his uniform, to our day at the Garrison I was never far from the Major’s side, and everything that he knew about the war I knew and I was entirely loyal to him. Often, I packed our lunch and when the time came, we would eat on either side of his desk and the Major would ask me about what I was reading, or if I would accompany him at the telescope that he had had brought to Whitehall and set up near the hill by the river. Then after the work at the Garrison was complete, we would either go to the platform with the telescope or we would read in the study in utter silence save when I ran into a word, I did not know in one of his books that he allowed me to read whenever I wanted. I had also begun learning the harpsicord under his tutelage. However, on some days for lunch I would tell the Major that I had something cooking that would not be ready until lunch and I was escorted back to Whitehall just before lunch time, so that I could go and get the fresh lunch for us to enjoy. This was one of those such days and I was giddy with the possibility of the Major’s reaction to this very special lunch.  
Edmund POV:  
Over the last few months Bella has become one of the most important people in my life, and the thought that I have developed feelings for the former slave woman have become more and more difficult to reconcile. Her beauty is one that is unmatched. Every morning she wakes me with the same warm smile with the sun just behind her face making her look like an angel, and no matter what I need through my day she is there; an extra hand while I get dressed, always remembering the papers that I need to have at the office that day, her bright eyes lighting up as I make the small jokes that I come up with just to make her smile to see her sunshine come through her mahogany colored eyes that turn to an almost honey color when she is truly jovial. The way she moves, so graceful and elegant. Her body is made of the curves and valleys that I believe Shakespeare himself would have issues describing because her very essence is poetry in motion. Her voice is akin to the music of the sirens that Homer recounts in his classics that I oftentimes help her to read late into the night. There are times when the house is busy with other matters and she and I sit in the study reading that I can almost see this as my life. I can see her belly swollen with my child as she hums flipping pages softly; just imagining her as my wife spreads a warm and satisfied feeling through my chest. Even through all these months I find myself fondly looking back at her first night in my employ when she thought that I was going to molest or worst rape her. The very notion makes my heart hurt, but I cannot say that I am sorry that she showed up in my quarters that night in nothing but her shift. I could make out the sinful curve of her breast, and the beautiful unblemished brown skin smoother than the chocolate that is such a delicacy in the colonies. She stood in that see-through shift, and I could see the virginity shining through her face as she silently submitted to what I wanted. In truth I wanted nothing more than to show her the wonderful pleasure that her very own body can be made to give her, but I am nothing if not first and foremost a gentleman. I would never force her, and she would never see me as more than a more decorous master. She is more a lady than so many in this town and even though I will probably always want more from her I will treat her with the respect I would any unwed lady.  
“Ms. Bella please be careful walking back and forth to Whitehall it is quite cold outside.”  
“I will Major. I just want you to have a warm meal on this cold day, I will be back before you know I am gone.” She smiled at me as if I were the most amazing man in all of creation and I felt shame for the caddish way that I thought of her late at night as she slumbered just next door. I shook my head of those thoughts after she closed the door behind her and set out to work so that we could have a long lunch and enjoy what ever alchemy she had concocted.  
As she entered the old church, I noticed three things: one she had a smile so bright and warm that could have stopped the entire rebellion. Two what ever was in the pot between her two small hands smelled like heaven on Earth and strangely like home. Three my beautiful Bella’s face held a hint of a secret which I was sure to find out soon.  
“What do you have there in your hands Andromeda?”  
“Open it and see Major.” She said like the cat that snatched the cream as she set the boiler on the table that was also my desk. She stepped back a fraction of a step after she placed a cloth over the lid’s handle so that I did not burn my hand when I peered inside, and when I did, I was completely breathless.  
“Rabbit stew… You cooked rabbit stew? How…when…where?” I stuttered uncontrollably. I had not seen, smelled, or had rabbit stew since I was last home for winter with my mother.  
“Happy Birthday Major! I hope that you enjoy the stew it took a lot of people to help me make it. I sent a letter to your mother with your last correspondence to ask what you would like for your birthday, and she sent me this recipe when I told her how much you were missing home lately. I started trying to make it last week in Mrs. Strong’s kitchen while I went to town for your weekly groceries and she helped me perfect the stew into something edible. I cooked it in her kitchen again this morning before dawn so that you would not happen upon the stew before lunch. I hope you like it Major, Happy Birthday.”  
“No one has ever gone through so much effort for my Birthday. Thank you, sincerely Ms. Bella from the bottom of my heart Thank you.” I held her shoulders between my hands and bowed my head in sheer joy and sadness that this is the most kindness I had received since being in these colonies. What I didn’t realize was that I had stepped slightly closer to her enough to rest my head on her forehead and her intoxicating scent planted itself in my nose and before I could realize what I was doing I was pulling her closer inch by inch as my brain screamed at me to kiss her until she spoke up.  
“You haven’t even tried the soup yet.” Her voice came out in a breathless tone that was almost a plea for something, but since both of our eyes were closed, I could not tell what she seemed to be begging me for.  
Suddenly the urge to kiss her was too strong I had to show her how much I appreciated her efforts for my Birthday. I leaned forward and placed my lips upon hers. I had intended to kiss her softly and with the idea just to show my gratitude but the second she sighed on my lips in surrender I felt as if a beast had been let loose. I placed my right hand against the curve of her back just before her derriere and moved my left hand to her slender neck as I tucked her against myself and she fit like the missing puzzle piece. She moaned as I moved my mouth down to her neck just under her right ear, and something about that moan reminded me that she was untouched and that I was surly taking advantage of her after such a lovely gesture from her. I let go abruptly.  
“Ms. Bella, please excuse me I am egregiously sorry. I should not have taken advantage of you like that I only meant to show you how much I appreciated the gift.”  
“Major,” She said breathlessly holding her delicate hand to her intoxicating bosom and leaning on my desk as if it was all that was holding her up. “If I had known that you would be this thankful, I would have made that stew months ago!”  
I looked at her and blinked because my ears could not have heard what I thought they had heard, so I asked with a hesitate tremble to my voice as I gained my composure back slowly, “What do you mean?”  
“Major, my I be frank?”  
“Of course. Always, you know that.”  
“Major I have wanted you to kiss me for months now. Do you understand how very close to madness I have come these past months with wanting you? Ever since you took me out to see the stars through your telescope for the first time. Then there is the way you brush my hand when no one is around and I hand you something, walking into your room every morning to see your serene face silhouetted by the morning sun’s warmth making me wish I was waking up next to you every morning and not just waking you to start your day. The jealously and distraction that you cause as you caress the spine of a book or the side of your telescope. I cannot help but wonder if you would caress your lover with such care and reverence.”  
“What are you saying Bella?” I said facing my desk and only watching her through my peripheral, and not realizing that I had dropped the formal Miss from her name as I whispered my question not daring to hope that she would say what I so desperately hoped that she would.  
“I am saying Edmund, that you needn’t worry about something as simple as a kiss when I would let you do far worst to my person if you saw fit to do so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...so I love a good cliff hanger. Oh well, I hope you are enjoying the story! Let me know in the comments below!


	3. If Passion could Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter, but bare with me! Smut shall be soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing save Miss Bella  
> I wish I owned Edmund, but alas he is not mine...  
> But you know what is mine? Any and all errors

“What are you saying Bella.” I said facing my desk and only watching her through my peripheral, and not realizing that I had dropped the formal Miss from her name as I whispered my question not daring to hope that she would say what I so desperately hoped that she would. 

“I am saying Edmund, that you needn’t worry about something as simple as a kiss when I would let you do far worst to my person if you saw fit to do so.” 

Bella POV:   
Major Hewlett’s eyes grew entirely black during my little speech. The moment I used his Christian name the poor man looked positively starved, and as that hungry look took over, I prayed I had not over stepped my place by saying what had been on the tip of my tongue for weeks now.   
“Bella are you sure that you would trust me with your,” his eyes roamed my body like a starving man in front of the King’s table, “luscious body. Would you like to know what I feel about your declaration?”

“Yes.” I said breathlessly not entirely sure which question I was answering.

“I remember a very young and beautiful young woman who thought that her new employer would ravage her body in painful and sinful ways. I remember the nativity in her eyes. Here recently I see a young woman who is bursting with the sexual tension of a well strung bow just waiting to be plucked, and I cannot help but wonder what turned my beautiful naïve little Bella into this wanton and starving woman before my eyes?” 

As he said all of this, he stalked towards me and I on instinct stepped back and back and back until I bumped lightly against the wall with a soft, “ahh,” as I exhaled upon impact. “Do you know how difficult it was to work in my uniform coat day after day after you wore it that first night? That wonderful sweet smell that seems to cling to your beautiful body was glued to the fabric until you washed it a week later, and everyday that I put that coat on I had to resist the painful erection your scent caused, because I want you more than I can ever say. I want to know if the little moan you make over good food is the same as the moans you’ll emit when I tear them from your body. I need to see if the face you make in ecstasy with your hair about my pillow is the same as the look of pleasure you have when I play you a lovely song on the Pianoforte. You are so different from any other woman I have ever seen, with your smooth deep brown skin that seems to never wrinkle, and your hair that I am certain I could lose a hand in that bundle of curls. I want to see you desperate and clutching frantically for a release I know you have never experienced. I have smelled your arousal my dear, one of the nights we were at the telescope and I allowed you to drink Madeira with me, and I allowed a double entendre to slip past my lips. That very moment you shivered, and gasped, but your reaction was clear in the earthy and sweet smell that wafted through my nose when you stood from the ground under our tree.” He crowed my space then almost as if he stepped close enough, he would be able to smell me now, which I would be surprised if he couldn’t. 

“Do you understand how hard you made me that day? How difficult it was to fall asleep with you a mere 14 steps away lying in bed unaware of how I had to please myself to thoughts of you for fear of going mad. Or how much you arouse me in the smallest of ways, a wayward smile, or an innocent look at just the right moment, and your forever giving heart.” 

He lowered his head and inhaled next to my neck. 

“Oh, my dear if only you knew how much you drove me to distraction you would never have opened this door” he said darkly and moved his head down closer to my heaving bosom as I desperately tried to steady myself with my hand flat against the wall. He inhaled as I shifted my feet uncomfortably trying to relieve the pressure between my legs. “My my my someone feels the same way. Bella why did you not say something before.” 

He asked as he placed his large hands on my bodice at the waist and my head could not help but to curve back until the top of my head was met with the wall behind me.   
I keened, my breathing shuddering, and I arched my back from the wall into his touch and his soft breathing. 

“I…I don’t know. I thought that with me being a slave that you would not want me. That I would not be desirable to you, because of my dark skin and the rumors about women like me.” 

He lifted his eyes to look at me but did not move back at all. We seemed to be breathing the same air for just a moment before he spoke. “Bella,” he breathed and then softly placed his hand on the side of my face just under my chin. 

“My beautiful Bella, I do not care that you were a slave and your darker skin only seems to urge me onward. However, I will not pretend that on the possibility that you choose to be courted by me that we will not draw the ire of many a man and woman, but if you will allow me… if you allowed me to court you, I would be the happiest man on the Earth.” 

His last words were emphasized by his hands gently pulling my front closer to him and releasing me back to my position with every word.

“Major,” I started hesitantly closing my eyes to the pure lust, and something else, something stronger that threaten my peace of mind.

“Edmund,” he paused, “please if you truly feel as I do, please call me Edmund. At least when we are alone, because I don’t want to be your Major. I want to be your lover, your confident, and your friend. If more comes of that wish, then I will no doubt be the happiest man in all of the Universe.”

“Edmund,” I began bashfully, “I think I have been in love with you since you sent me away that first night. From then on, I knew you would never harm me. Since I have gotten to know you, I could not imagine my days without you. Your soothing voice, the Earthly smell of your wool uniform coat, and your gentle hands always gracefully fidgeting with something. I do not have the words to describe how you make me feel, or what I want from you but if you will teach me one day I will tell you exactly how that night after drinking Madeira with you I ached and ached for you wishing you would have come into my room to do unspeakable things to me. However, I would love to be courted by you, but I have one condition. You will have to promise me that no matter what happens that I will maintain my position with you, because I do not think that I could ever find work now, and I would hope that even if we are truly not a match that you would not turn me out into the cold.”

“Of course, my dear. I would never dream of taking away your ability to be independent, or cause you suffering in any way.”

At that statement I kissed Edmund with as much passion as I could muster. All these long months of waiting and wishing, and then he chuckled against my mouth.  
“And what is so funny?” I asked as I pulled back slowly 

“I just couldn’t help thinking that this may be the warmest winter I will have experienced here in the colonies.”

He chuckled with a slight crinkle next to his warm eyes.

“And why is that?” I stepped away from him and placed my hands upon my hips.

“Because, my lovely Bella I intend to keep you in my arms for as much of this winter as I can.” 

At that Edmund let out the most genuine and rich laugh that I had ever heard from him, and after a beat or two I could no longer resist I laughed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again super sorry this chapter is so short, but it is setting up for a much longer and steamier chapter. Comments and kudos means love! Please tell me how much you love this story what you hope happens in the story TELL ME ANYTHING!


	4. Spring in the Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, a little plot and more smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story please let me know, or I will cease updates. I have some more ideas, but I need to know if anyone likes this to continue.

Edmund POV:  
Blast! I thought to myself, I always thought that there would be a liberating feeling knowing that Bella loved me, but after both of our very heated confessions, and lunch which was obviously superb, I find myself constantly distracted by the lovely beauty of my intended. She walks around the old church much as she usually does while I work, cleaning, straightening, keeping up with papers and feeding the horses that sit just behind me. However, no matter how hard I try I cannot get her off my mind, and I should be paying attention to the towns people in front of me as they bring me their grievances, but I cannot find the mind to care. All I want is to be alone with Bella, and to have her consent to really show her what it means to be the intended and the beloved of a Hewlett man. I wondered would she be receptive? Ha! Receptive? Earlier I could have probably bent her over my desk and she would have gladly participated. No, I am not worried at all if she will want me, but we must learn how to balance our working and our personal lives so that one does not reflect or trouble the other.  
After my day was finally over Bella and I walked much as we had before through the thick woods between the Church and Whitehall. With so few witnesses I will admit I took a few liberties on our walk home but none that would make us overly late for supper. I just could not keep my hands from her waist, or my lips from her neck. Everything in me wanted to mark her as mine, but I knew we still needed to talk more.  
We finally arrived at Whitehall looking the image of propriety and as we entered the doorway with her slightly in front of me, I ran my knuckles softly up her back and smiled broadly when I heard her soft inhale, and watched her eyes fall to half-mast. Oh, this would be a fun little game for us.  
I had not anticipated how quickly Bella learned everything else to correlate to how quickly she would pick up my own cheeky habits. During dinner as she placed my secondary napkin on my thigh, she not only gave said thigh a squeeze but also brushed her hand against my covered manhood and I almost moaned at the table. Sheer force of will kept me from giving myself away. Then as she tucked my primary napkin into my collar, something she had done a thousand times without incident, her nails softly scraped my Adam’s apple in an almost possessive manner. I thought for sure the others at the table would have noticed but no one seemed to pay any mind to Bella or myself the entire dinner as we continued to torment each other.  
By the time I got into my room after going through the usual pleasantries with the Woodhull’s after dinner I was more than a little worked up and was damn glad that I always have my pants tailored a bit too big in the crotch just in case, because if I hadn’t one would be able to see the precarious state my precious Bella has put me in. I was chuckling to myself about the forethinking I did not realize that I had done when I ordered my uniform just as I walked into my room. Nothing in the world could have prepared me for the sight before my eyes after I closed my door.  
Normally, when I get into my room after a long day Bella is waiting to help me remove my wig, and uniform, and she normally already has a basin of warm water waiting for me so that I can wash my face and neck as she hangs up my clothes, but tonight could not have been more different. As I walked in my door, I always turn swiftly on my heel to close the door gently behind me, and as I turned back around, I was faced with a sight that made me physically weak in the knees. Bella lay on my bed in nothing but her shift her legs splayed lewdly, enticing me to taste what lay just between her thighs and as if that were not enough, she was looking at me with an expression that spoke of the barely contained lust lurking just below her surface. The very thought of her offering herself like this made me want to weep but when she pushed her elbows off my bed and leaned forward careful to keep her legs spread, I was sure I was a dead man, and this was Heaven.  
“Bella,” I croaked, “What are you doing here? Why…why are you dressed like this.” I waved my hand in a general sense as it was the only movement I was capable of.  
“I thought about what you said, Edmund,” she purred, “And I think I am ready to learn what it is to truly be the object of your desires. I feel I have waited long enough. I want you to show me Edmund, show me what it means to be a woman worshipped by a man the way you described earlier. I simply cannot take this torture any longer.”  
“I…umm…I should help you back into your clothes.” I struggled with my chivalry desperately wanting to dive into her and taste her juices as they flowed and knowing that she was my intended and that some boundaries should not be crossed until we were wed.  
“What’s wrong? Do you not want me anymore?” she questioned with a flat expression although her hands betrayed the desperate need she had to be accepted just this once. I immediately forgot the immodesty of her state of undress and rushed over to her.  
“Oh darling, please do not misunderstand I want you more than I can bare.” I pulled her flush against me and allowed her to feel the evidence of what she did to me, and as I did I watched her eyes roll back into her head and let loose a moan in pleasure that almost did me in, almost made me forget that I was a gentleman and show her all of the lewd positions I had imagined her in. “I am trying to be a gentleman, and you are making that very difficult tempting me with your luscious beauty, please understand that the night we are wed I will show you anything, no everything I have ever thought could happen between us.” I hoarsely replied hoping that she would understand.  
“Edmund what if I don’t want to wait that long? There is a war on, and freed slaves still cannot marry each other let alone marry a British officer. What if all we have is right now and you don’t make it to the end of the war. I don’t think I could survive your death never knowing what your love unfiltered and unobstructed felt like. Please Edmund. Touch me, feel me, make me understand what it is to be woman in the most natural and biblical sense, but don’t deny me this because man has said it is the wrong time, and that we must wait. Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu. I came, I saw, I conquered. You came to me like a Godsend, you saw my beauty and allowed it to flourish, now all I ask is that you conquer what is being freely given to you.” The desperation in her voice made her voice rise and fall as she fought over her emotions to express her mind.  
At those words I crumbled. I could no longer resist what she was saying, because she was right. Why would I wait until the King said that I could marry a woman I loved before showing her physically and in every way possible that I loved her. There was a time before the King where man did not need a meeting house, and merely the act of love made, and vows exchanged were the bases and the two were considered married.  
“Alright, you shall have what you ask, but you must realize that I will consider us man and wife from this point forward. This act will be committed before God as our promise that you are mine and I am yours.” At this she immediately dropped her tone to a serious affect and said, “Edmund James Hewlett I cannot imagine a day without you in my life. I cannot fathom being anyone else’s wife except yours, and I would be honored if you would have me for your wife. I pledge my life to be yours to protect and I take the responsibility of protecting yours for as long as Providence sees fit to have me on this Earth.”  
For a moment I was utterly stunned into silence as the gravity of her words washed over me at what she had just done. Her vow not only pledged herself as his wife but MY protector. I began to tear up as I gave my solemn vow that I would love her and protect her through all of the trials of the Earth that were thrust into our path until there was nary a breath left in my lungs. As I finished my vows and regarded her shining tearstained face all I could do was lean in and kiss her with all of the emotion that her vows had brought to the surface.  
As the kiss became more and more heated I leaned her back onto the bed and slowly adjusted myself over her just before a thought ran through my mind.  
“You must remember to remain quiet as we are sadly not the only ones in this house and I do not want your honor compromised.” I told her softly as I began to stand to remove my uniform myself.  
I looked back at her expectant face after I was undressed to only my loose undershirt, and my breeches. She looked more beautiful than I had ever imagined her.  
“Bella, I want you to understand, making love is a very intense act and I want you to be eased into the practice or I could unwillingly hurt you.” She nodded her head slowly as the lust grew in her eyes.  
I bent over the bed to kiss her and she hung off my neck for leverage as she seemed to claw at my shoulders in desperation to get closer. I would be a madman to say that her kisses didn’t drive me wild and make me want to forget what I just told her and dive head first into the promised land between her delectable thighs. However, I taxed my brain as much as I could to remain in control of the situation. Slowly I bent my head to kiss along her neck and collarbone, as I progressed to her breast which tease me every day constrained within her corset, I could not help myself; I ripped her shift from top to bottom to unveil what was apparently freely mine.  
“Dear God, you are beautiful in every way imaginable. I will spend the rest of our lives together reminding you that darling you are truly a vision to beheld”  
“Show me Edmund. Show me how to love you how to make my emotions physical.”  
“You want to know what I first envisioned about you? Hmm? That first night that you stood in my room in that very same shift I just ripped from your body I imagined you would open your legs for me. Yes, just like that. Just a little wider my love, and I imagined what you would taste like. Your scent intoxicated me from the moment you stepped into that Church and I could not help but wonder if you tasted as sweet as you smelled. What do you think my dear should I swipe my tongue down between your folds of Eden to see if my guess was right?”  
“Yes! Edmund please I feel like I’m on fire, please make it stop before I perish!” She whispered urgently  
At her plea I settled myself between her legs with each of her long beautiful legs over my shoulders, and I stuck my nose just outside of her center and inhaled. At that she gasped heavily, I guess she did need this more than me if she was that sensitive. My first tentative stroke of my tongue between her legs nearly sent my head spinning to the very stars that I look at every night, she tasted wonderful. Heady, and yet so very feminine. I could not control myself I dug in in earnest; I hoped somewhere in the back of my mind that was partially thinking straight that she was not making too much noise as to wake the household. Another more primal part of my brain dug in with more gusto at the thought of her wanton and lust filled cries of my name would wake the whole of the colonies! I could not be described as a starving man, because I wasn’t starving, I was a child having their first taste of something sweet, a man after years of only eating bread finally tasting a juicy piece of well-cooked roast. I was insatiable and truthfully could have stayed between her thighs until she suffocated me by squeezing them together.  
Bella POV:  
I never listened to the other girls at Strong manner about the things that they got up to with their lovers, and boy was I surprised when Edmund lowered his head between my legs. I could not control my body any longer, my eyes rolled back as my head lolled to the side, as he swiped his tongue through my lower region seemingly spelling his name inside of me as my body arched, and my hands gripped the sheets with such strength I would normally be worried about possibly ripping them. I strained and struggled to not make a sound as Edmund was right we wouldn’t want others to know of our wedding, but Spirits he was making it difficult to breathe and I feared I would faint from the pleasure of it all.  
I knew it was a risk coming into Edmund’s room this late at night, but I could not get rid of the fire he lit in my lower belly earlier today as he spoke his confession out loud. I found as time went on, I wanted. No. Needed him to show me what he meant by those words, and I was not disappointed. Within a few short minutes Edmund had gone from resisting me on the grounds of waiting until we get married to clenching my thighs with an unmatched desperation to hold on for dear life as I bucked under his administrations as his wife.  
I don’t know how long we stayed like that, him eating between my thighs as if he had not eaten in days and me twisting, turning, and contorting as if I wanted to get away from that mouth of sin that was bringing me pleasure after pleasure, but eventually Edmund lifted his head just as my eyes started to glaze over.  
“Wh-Why did you stop?!”  
“Because my dear I want to watch you come apart this time so that I can see that look of sheer ecstasy you are about to experience.”  
“You mean that wasn’t-“ I stopped mid-sentence as Edmund roughly pushed his hands into the same part of my body that his tongue had just been worshiping and began to thrust as deeply and as swiftly as he could until my back arched so high I was certain it would break. One and then two fingers pushed into me at a punishing pace. The pleasure was so intense that I opened my mouth to scream but I could make no sound as my pelvis pushed roughly against his hand and my back bowed so far all that touched the bed were my feet, hands and the tip of my head. I was certain I would die right here from the pleasure.  
“That’s it, Andromeda cum for me. Show me how much you loved having your nethers licked.”  
I started to come down from my high when Edmund dove back into my nether region as he called it, and I went even higher this time softly chanting Edmund’s name like a prayer as I fell back over that great precipice.  
“I wonder if you could take me like this? You’re so wet and warm I am aching to feel you around me.”  
“Edmund, please I want to feel you too. Will that give you the pleasure I just felt?”  
“Yes, my dear it would.”  
“Then please Edmund, consecrate our marriage,” I pulled his torso over me. “Please, I want to feel you inside of me.”  
“You tell me if I am hurting you understand? This is non-negotiable. I could not imagine if I hurt you in anyway. Say the word Orion if I go too far, okay my love?”  
“Orion, yes I understand now please Edmund. Please.”  
Finally, he ceased my begging by lifting his torso over mine and shifted his breeches down his hips just enough to pull his manhood out, and I was struck dumb. He was so long and thick I was worried about where he was going to put it to be inside of me. Surely not the same crevices he had just been playing in. I began to get nervous, but I trusted that Edmund would not hurt me no matter what.

Edmund POV:  
The look on Bella’s face when she caught the first sight of my member was one of utter shock and apprehension. I went to pull away from her so as not to pressure her, but instead she placed her hand on my jaw and lifted my eyes, which were beginning to fill with doubt, to look into her eyes which now held so much love and trust that I almost collapsed atop her with how heavy my heart became with happiness. She urged me forward silently, clearly still not understanding what was about to happen but trusting me nonetheless.  
I inserted just the tip and rubbed slowly over her entrance allowing her to acclimate to the idea, and stop me if she needed to, but she didn’t and with all of the control left in my body and brain I thrust myself slowly into her rocking back and forth so I didn’t rip her in two.  
I don’t know how long it took, but by the time I was fully seated inside of her warm tight cavern I was drenched in sweat and so was she. As I tried to hold myself together, I began to actually feel her and dear God! I was completely blown away by how tight Bella was. I knew that she was a virgin, but I had never deflowered a virgin before and God save me THIS was Heaven and I never wanted to leave. Slowly I began thrusting in and out of her at a slow and measured pace but Bella became impatient once her body fully adjusted and then she began to beg softly, “more, please Edmund more.” Who was I to deny my new bride what she wanted? So I began thrusting in earnest thinking to myself that it will indeed take a lifetime to explore all of the ways I can and will worship her, and just as that thought crossed my mind everything went blank as Bella came and squeezed my member in a vice grip like no other. I had to stop moving to not cry out myself as the feeling was so pleasurable it bordered on painful. As she came back down I began pushing into her just a few more times before letting go as she spasmed around me.  
We lay there for a while, but eventually I rolled over to the other side of the bed bringing her with me into a cradling position and whispered into her ear, “We are married.” She slowly turned her head to look me in the eyes shifting so that we were facing each other and in the most breathless way I could have ever imagined, “Yes my love, we are married.” And she smiled at me as I have never seen her smile before and for that moment I felt invincible and as if nothing could stop me from making her my proper wife in society’s eyes; not even this bloody war.


End file.
